My Family Fell Apart
by swaggers
Summary: Two years after the events in FFXIII. As a family, Lightning, Snow, Serah and their baby, fall apart and grow a hatred towards each other. Lightning sadly doesn't realize its all her fault. How tragic could it get?
1. Intro

_November 23, 2022_

_Three months after Serah and Snow's baby was born. Two years after they finally got married. I think their relationship is disgraceful. They named their baby Destiny, on account of the fact that it was a girl. I don't like the fact that they're gonna go have a baby in MY HOUSE without asking me if it was OK. I mean, I took pity on them, on account of the fact that Snow couldn't find a job, but they act like the house is theirs. So I'm out working for hours while they're relaxing at home. What a life. Sometimes I feel the need to kick them out._

It was 6 AM and Lightning was making herself some cereal. Snow woke up every morning at six, so he always ate with her. "So sis,"

"Don't call me sis."

"Why? Aren't you my sis?" Snow asked. There was a long pause before Lightning mumbled, "I wish you weren't." Suddenly, the baby started to scream. Lightning sat down at the table and put her elbows to the table and her fingers in her ears. "Snow, DO SOMETHING!"

"Serah will get her." Three minutes passed and the baby was still screaming. "Will this baby... SHUT... UP..." She soon stormed upstairs and saw Serah comforting Destiny. "Hey, Claire! Do you mind passing me the baby bottle?" Lightning frowned and left the room. _"Just as I was about to do something."_

After Lightning came home, the day only got worse. "Claire! Wanna play a game?"

"Sure. Its called shut up, I'm going to bed."

"Do you wanna go first?" Snow asked, being sarcastic along with Light. The baby started screaming from upstairs again. Lightning put her hands over her ears and yelled. "Is my life SUPPOSED to be ruined?" Lightning ran upstairs and shoved a Binky in the baby's mouth. She stormed into her bedroom and fell straight to the bed. "Peace... and quiet..."

"CLAIRE!" Serah screamed. "Did you shove a Binky in Destiny's mouth?"

"Noooo... Leave me... alone..."

"CLAIRE! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!"

"Serah, SHUT UP! I just wanna get some peace and quiet and sleep! Is that so wrong?" Lightning hollered. A single tear rolled from her eye. "Please."

* * *

**There goes the intro! Lightning was narrating the italics section, btw. This story wont be long, I think it'll end around the fourth or fifth chapter. (Heh heh heh.) **


	2. This is the Beginning

_February 12, 2023 _

_Guess who woke me up at 12:30 this morning? No c'mon guess. The baby. And guess who did nothing about it? Snow and Serah. This isn't right. Now I'm confused to what to do. I guess I should start with whats wrong with their life. Snow needs a job, Serah needs to take more responsibility for her family. But how do I get them to realize that? _

_God I wish I had an answer. _

"Hey, Light!" Snow said to Lightning as she ate her breakfast. "I wanna talk about something."

"Well, Snow, when I'm getting ready for work sure is the perfect time to talk."

"OK, I'll wait until you come home later." Snow said as he smirked at her. Lightning found his humor fowl in every way known. She left for work once she got dressed.

"Amodar! Wait up!" Lightning screamed. She soon caught up with him. "You look like something's bothering you."

"Something is. And its not something its someone. More than one person, actually."

"Lemme guess... Snow and Serah?"

"AND their baby. They're driving me insane! The baby starts to cry every time I'm not in the mood like my exhaustion is the trigger. Snow and Serah don't do anything about it and Snow... he's just annoying. Constantly calling me sis, and bugging me when I'm not in the mood. Serah acts like she owns my house but she doesn't take care of anyone in it! What do I do?"

Amodar thought for a moment, "Um, well, I think you need to get Snow and Serah together and talk about it."

"But how? How do I tell them?" Amodar cleared his throat and did his best imitation of a little girl's voice. "Snow, Serah, I want to talk to you guys. I don't like the way you behave in here. This house belongs to me so I make the rules. So Snow, If I'm doing something, don't bother me. If I don't look like I'm in a good mood, don't bother me. If I'm trying to pay the bills for the AC since you like to keep it below zero in here, don't bother me. Serah, that baby belongs to you. That means you're responsible for it. If you don't do anything about it, I'LL have to take action. And thats the last thing you want me to do. Now I want you guys to take more responsibility and help out more often."

"Do you need some water?" Lightning said with a smirk on her face. Amodar laughed at himself. "Thanks for the advice, Amodar. But what if they don't listen to me and I start to lose my temper?"

"Count backwards from five. Tell me how it works out for you."

"I'll make sure of it!" Lightning said as she waved and ran off to do her job.

Later that day, Lightning stepped in the door and the baby immediately started to scream. "SNOW! SERAH! Grab the baby I wanna talk to you guys in the living room!" Serah, Snow, Lightning and Destiny all sat in the living room.

"So what's this about, sis?"

"Snow, I told you not to call me sis. Now listen, I don't like the way you guys behave in here. Th-"

"Behave in here? You make us sound like kids!" Snow said with a huge smile on his face. Serah laughed. "5... 4... 3... 2.. 1... This house belongs to me, so I make the rules. First off, Snow, If I'm busy, don't bother me. If I'm not in a good mood, don't bother me. If I'm exhausted, don't bother me. And, Serah, doesn't that baby belong to you?"

"Yes, Claire, why would you ask that?"

"Because you don't take responsibility for it. Serah, if you don't take responsibility for your baby, I'LL have to take action. And you don't want me to take action. So you two get it? I want you guys to take more responsibility and help out more often."

"You treat us like five year olds." Serah said. "Yea, sis, we're not-"

"DON'T call me SIS!" Lightning said, half screaming. "5... 4... 3... 2-"

"Why are you counting?"

"Snow... shut up before I kill you... Now you two LISTEN. You guys can either take responsibility, or GET OUT."

"Fine, Claire. I'll take care of the baby, Snow will stop messing with you."

"And, Snow..."

"Yeah?"

"You need to get a job."

"A job? I'm not capable of that!"

"Then you can go." Snow sighed and walked to their computer... or should I say Lightning's computer, and started to look for a job. Serah took her baby upstairs and lulled her to sleep. Lightning walked into her room and plopped herself on her bed. "Finally. Peace and quiet."


	3. Memories Bring Pain

_March 7, 2023_

_What's the worst thing that could happen to me? Snow became a Guardian Corp and working with me. Why'd I force him to get a job? _

_Besides that, things have been getting better. I've been able to sleep for the past few nights, that baby, Destiny, hasn't been crying a whole lot, and Snow's stopped bugging me at home. At HOME. At work, its a totally different story. Snow's constantly talking to me, asking me questions. Well you work here, Snow, shouldn't you know everything about this place? Gosh, what was he doing for hours on that computer? He was supposed to be finding information about this place. Its the rules. You impress the boss with all you know. But since Snow knew me, they didn't think that was necessary. _

Lightning and Snow entered the house. "Babe! Your hero is home!" Snow shouted from downstairs, holding his fist in the air. Lightning rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. She peeked into the baby's room and found that it was left in the crib, all alone. She decided to pick her up and rock the baby to sleep. The baby smiled at Lightning and said her first word. "Ma...ma.."

"No. I'm not your... mom.." Then the memories of her parents death came back.

* * *

"Claire! Come here!" Lightning's mother shouted to her wandering daughter. They were on vacation in Nautilis, the city of dreams. Lightning looked at her surroundings and saw several Chocobos, along with an elegant water fall. Lightning held her mother's hand and Serah held her father's. Lightning knew her father was a Pulse l'Cie, and apparently, the Sanctum knew, too. A flood of PSICOMs ran into the Nautilis park, trying to capture Lightning's parents. Lightning's mother tried running off with her husband but tripped and fell. Her jacket fell off of her, revealing her hidden l'Cie brand.

"Mommy, you're... l'Cie?" Lightning asked her bruised mother.

"Don't worry about it, honey. I'll be fine. Keep your sister safe!" She then ran off with her father, and the PSICOM were catching up.

"Daddy, run!" Serah shouted as she saw her father run off with her mother. "Mom!" Lightning screamed. Neither her father, nor her mother turned to look. They ran straight out of Nautilis, and the Sanctum was hot on their trail. "Mommy..." Serah said as tears ran down her face. Serah fell to the floor and Lightning knelt down to comfort her five year old sister.

"Why did they leave, Claire?"

"To protect us." Lightning said. She was pretty smart for an eight year old. "Don't worry about it, Serah. I'll keep you safe."

Months past, and Lightning provided all she could for her little sister. One day, a PSICOM came to their house with dreadful information.

"Your parents, former l'Cie, are dead. The Sanctum handled it, so we hope we helped any problems that would go on in this house." The man left.

"Problems? Claire why does he assume there were problems in our home?"

"I don't know, Serah. I'm guessing that Pulse l'Cie are known to cause problems, or something worst."

"Oh." Serah said. She started to cry again. "Claire, what are we going to do without mom and dad?"

"I'll have to do what mom told me to. I'll keep you safe. We'll be OK."

* * *

Lightning's flashback ended and she realized she was holding Destiny in her hands. She stood and brought the baby to Serah. "Hey, Serah, guess who said her first word."

"No way!" Serah yelled. She grabbed her baby. "What'd she say?"

"Mama."

"To... you?"

"Yea... why do you say it like that?"

"I can't see you as a mother." Serah said. Lightning was offended, but not to the point where she had to say something. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Lightning said. She walked into her bedroom and found Snow rummaging through her belongings.

"SNOW! GET OUT!"

"Sorry, sis, I needed some-"

"I don't CARE! LEAVE!" Snow walked out of her bedroom and left Lightning to herself. "What is it with that guy?" She sat on her bed. "Mom." A single tear fell from her eye. "I miss you." She wiped the tear from her eye. Her stomach growled at her, begging for food.

"Serah, I'll be out to get some dinner."

"K, Claire!" Serah said as she cradled her baby. Lightning came back from a fast-food restaurant. She walked upstairs to her bedroom to find the door was locked. She put her ear to the door and heard Serah grunting and screaming. "Snow... hurts... stop... please..." It was all fuzzy. But Lightning knew what they were doing. She pounded her fist on the door. "You two are having SEX in MY BEDROOM?"

"Sorry, sis!" Snow shouted. "That is the last straw. I'm going to kill that man."

The next morning, Snow woke up and didn't say a word to Lightning. He suspected that Lightning would get extremely angry if he said anything. "Snow,"

"Listen, Light, I know, I'm on thin ice, but... I.. don't know what to do at all..."

"Leave. Snow, you broke the ice. bugging me constantly, having sex in my bedroom, going through my things, working at the same place as me,"

"Wait if you didn't want me to work with you, why'd you want me to get a job?"

"So you could do something on your own! You working with me does nothing but gets us extra pay to support everyone in this house."

"Well, I'm so-"

"Having SEX in my ROOM? You two have your own bedroom!"

"But we-"

"And why on EARTH did you go through my things? Nothing in there belongs to you! Snow you and I have BOUNDARIES!"

"OK I'm sorry! There's nothing I can do but say sorry. I'm sorry."

"Snow," Lightning started, "There are several things you can do that are better than saying sorry."

"Then I'll do what you want. As long as I can make it up to you."

"Fine. You can do my job AND yours for a month or two... make dinner, and clean up the house."

"I can't do that!"

"Oh, yes you can, since you said you'll do whatever it takes to make it up to me. And you can pay the bills."

"Lightning, PLEASE!"

"No begging! Oh... here's the light bill."

"$1200? I can't pay this off I just started work!"

"I think thats too bad mister!" Lightning said with a smirk on her face. For once, things were almost going her way. Now all she had to do was talk to Serah. "Serah. I need to talk to you."

"Yea?"

"I need to ask you something. Why were you having... sex in my bedroom?"

"Because... Snow and I ... our bed isn't big enough and... he wanted to.."

"So you gave in to him? Serah just because you're in love doesn't mean you give in!"

"I didn't! I wanted to have sex too!"

"Serah, listen. Snow and you and me have something called boundaries. I was telling this to Snow. My area, my things, my space and thoughts, are on my side of the boundary. You guys', are on the other side. In this case, your side is your room and my side is my room. Stay out of my side."

"Then don't touch my Destiny."

"What? Destiny?"

"My baby. Don't touch her. You don't want me touching your things, you don't touch my baby."

"Fine I wont. But Serah, the minute you screw this up... Well... lets not go there."

* * *

**End of chapter 3. Apologies for the short chapters, ... yea sorry. Uh, chapter 4 won't be long. **


	4. She's Really Gone

_March 23, 2023_

_Serah and Snow went on vacation for their honeymoon. So I have to take care of Destiny. I'm a bit confused, though. I mean after Serah told me not to touch her, she asks me to babysit her for the weekend. _

_Anyways, Destiny is sweet. She holds my finger when she's tired. I never thought I would actually LIKE being around kids. It scares me how much I've changed ever since this baby was born. _

Lightning sat in the rocking chair with Destiny in her arms. She rocked her slowly back and forth so the baby would sleep. Destiny yawned and grabbed her thumb. "Aw," Lightning said with a smile on her face. Destiny's eyes slowly shut and she fell asleep. Lightning gingerly placed her in the crib, and she noticed Destiny was smiling in her sleep. "Cute." Lightning's stomach made a strange noise that sounded somewhat like a groan. She walked downstairs and opened the cabinet to an empty cereal box.

OK, it had two frosted flakes.

"Ah, c'mon Snow. Who puts a cereal box in the cabinet when it only has two frosted flakes in it?" Lightning said, as she threw the box to the wall in frustration. _"Now what do I eat?"_

"There's always a fast food restaurant for breakfast." Lightning said aloud. She thought for a moment. "She just fell asleep." Lightning walked upstairs to Destiny's crib and gently slid her into her arms. Lightning carried her to the car, and she then realized,

"I need a car seat." Snow and Serah took the car seat on vacation by mistake. They were at the Palumpolum central park, which was two hours from Bodhum. By car. _"Nothing to eat at home, I can't drive anywhere... what if I call someone to watch her for a minute?"_

Lightning thought again. "The restaurant is only ten minutes away by foot. What's the worst that could happen in just thirty minutes?" Lightning went inside and put Destiny in her crib. "Besides, she's sleeping." Lightning ran all the way to the restaurant so she could be back as soon as possible. But the minute she left, the house was robbed. The Sanctum barged in and looked for evidence. Evidence to prove the people living in this house were once l'Cie.

"Hey guys!" One PSICOM shouted from Destiny's room. "Check this out!" All of the PSICOM invaders went into Destiny's room. "Look! I think someone got busy!"

_**Meanwhile at the restaurant...**_

"What a day to want to buy breakfast!" Lightning shouted as she walked to the restaurant and noticed there were several parked cars. Several people were inside and at the drive-thru. Lightning walked inside and saw the line, which seemed like there were at least a hundred people in it. She stood in line and very impatiently, waited her turn to order.

_**Back at the house...**_

"Aw, this is the ugliest baby in the universe." The first PSICOM said.

"What are you talking about? Its ADORABLE!" The second one said, before receiving a whack on the back of his head. "What are we gonna do about this... thing.."

"We should run some tests on it, see if it was born from a Pulse l'Cie. All we have to do is get the baby without waking it up."

"Why don't we just call the crew over so they can investigate while she's still asleep?"

"Because, thats dumb."

"Why do you assume its dumb?" Said the first PSICOM. They both argued back and forth, while Lightning got restless.

"Its been forty minutes, I'm going home." She said quietly to herself. Lightning ran all the way to the house. It only took her about six minutes. She walked inside and saw several pieces of furniture strewn across the living room. _"No, Destiny,"_ She thought. Lightning ran straight upstairs.

"Hey! Its mommy!" One of the PSICOMs screamed. Lightning took her blaze fire saber and struck every PSICOM she could before she was pinned to the wall. There were only two PSICOMS still alive, and it was the two that were arguing. (MORONS!) Lightning looked over to Destiny. "Now, sweets, I'ma let you go in a second. But I want you to watch this." The PSICOM near Destiny smiled at the baby. He then pulled out a gun and shot the baby in its shoulder, and collar bone.

"NO!" Lightning screamed, as she pushed the PSICOM who was holding her away. She shoved the PSICOMS out of the room and ran to the baby. She was screaming as the excruciating pain seeped through her body. Lightning calmed her down by rocking her in her arms. She was still crying, but not as much.

"You're a tough baby." Lightning said, as a tear fell from her eye. "Ma... ma... ... ... Ma... ma... ... ... Ma..."

"No. Don't go." Lightning said as more tears formed in her eyes. Destiny's eyes shut, and she died, right in Lightning's arms. "Why? Why her?" Lightning said, trembling before the event that just happened. "She couldn't have... no... why... why did it have to be Destiny? Why couldn't it have been me?" Lightning said, as she now burst into tears. To think, the baby she once disliked for not a reason at all, she was crying about. "She didn't deserve it!" Lightning screamed into the air. "She didn't."

Lightning calmed herself and set the baby on the floor. She rested on her stomach and stared at her, the baby that had died in her arms. "No. You had so much to look forward to, so many options, and you died. Destiny..." Suddenly, Lightning heard the door slam. "Oh my God! What happened? CLAIRE!" Serah shouted from downstairs. The PSICOMS walked down stairs. "Why hello, you two must be-" The first PSICOM said before Snow punched them both in the faces, knocking them out. They both ran into Destiny's room to see if she was OK.

"My baby!" Serah screamed, as she ran up to Destiny and touched her baby's face. "There's blood dripping from her chest, Lightning, what'd you do?"

"Serah, why do you assume I did something? You saw the PSICOMS!..." Lightning said, as tears started to form in her eyes. "I couldn't... do something like that... I love her..."

"Light, YOU were responsible for her! What happened?" Snow shouted. "I... I was hungry... I went to a restaurant... but I left her here... so she could sleep... then they came..."

"You LEFT my DAUGHTER ALONE?"

"Snow, PLEASE! I'm sorry! I didn't want any of this to happen!"

"I don't CARE! My daughter is... de-"

"Dead." Serah said crying, as she finished Snow's sentence. "My baby is dead. And its all YOUR FAULT!"

"I KNOW!" Lightning screamed as she was crying. "I know. I'm so sorry. I didn't WANT her to die. I know its my fault, I'm willing to take the blame. I know."

"I never saw you cry before, Claire. My baby... really meant that much to you?" Lightning wiped the tears from her face. "Serah, has she ever called you 'mama'?"

"No, but I wish she did."

"Destiny called me mama, several times right before she died. I was the only one who calmed her, and she calmed me, she kept my temper low. To see her die is painful." Lightning said as she finally became calm. Snow walked out of the room angrily, and straight to his to find that it was demolished. "Great, now WHERE am I going to sleep?" Lightning walked into the next room over and said,

"Snow, you and Serah can sleep in my room. Its fine." Lightning turned from Snow and grabbed her PJs. She walked downstairs and fixed the couch, changed and fell asleep. Serah and Snow got dressed in their pajamas and rested in the bed. "Serah, I'm still mad at Lightning. No matter what she says."

"Then what do you intend to do?"

"I'm gonna kill her."

* * *

**What a way to end a chapter. Yea, spoiler at the end. Dag, Light. You couldn't take the baby with you? She could've slept afterwards! **

**Of COURSE NOT! Then the plot wouldn't be so great!**


	5. Losing Light

_March 30, 2023_

_Destiny's death made a bigger effect on me than I thought it would. For an entire week, I went into depression. Barely ate anything, didn't talk to anyone, didn't go to work... I might even get fired for this... didn't call in. Serah tried to get me to talk the whole week, but Snow, surprisingly didn't. Snow's usually one to cool off quickly, but he's still upset with me. And to be honest, I can fully accept that. __I can't believe I went to Destiny's funeral three days ago... and she died a week ago... all the tears come back. I still remember her very first she learned word was her last._

_"Mama."_

_I wasn't even her mother. If I'm the only who she called 'mama' then I had to have been something special to her. God, this makes me feel horrible._

Lightning rested in her bed. Her eyes slowly opened up to see the bright light above her. Serah turned it on, she knew. Lightning rolled out of bed and walked downstairs for breakfast. After eating, she realized nobody was home. "Snow? Serah?... Snow! Serah! Guys?" Lightning shrugged and walked into her bedroom.

"I see you." Said a whisper in the air. "OK, Snow, I know you're there. Look, I know you're mad at me, alright? I still feel extremely bad about it."

"I don't CARE how bad you feel about it, Lightning." Snow said. Lightning turned around to try and find him. Snow grabbed her shoulders from behind and turned her so she could face him. "My daughter died and its all-"

"My fault. I know, but Snow, this won't solve anything." Snow smirked. "How do you know what 'this' is?"

"Snow, I know you're thinking of something bad to do to me. I can tell. You're usually quick to cool off, but ... lately ... you've been giving me the cold shoulder. Snow, the way you've been treating me... I can see you're mad."

"Well, yea, sis, of course I'm mad! The death of my daughter is your fault!"

"OK, Snow! Please... stop yelling..."

"...Please, huh?" Snow said, rather amazed that Lightning knew the word 'please'. "I'll give you some time. 'K? You get some time... before it happens..."

"Before... what?" Lightning asked. Snow gave her a wicked smile and walked out of the room and disappeared out of the house.

* * *

_March 31, 2023_

_Although Snow's always been a pushover, something's changed. Like, all of a sudden, something's come over him... _

_To be honest, I'm pretty scared. _

_I understand why he's mad but... to be so... extreme with the consequences... Snow's overreacting. Destiny's death can't be the only reason he's mad. I wish I knew what else is wrong. _

_But Snow... he's been disappearing... And Serah, she doesn't really want to talk to me. _

_I wish they knew how sorry I was. I just don't see the reason to be so mad about it._

Lightning sat in front of the TV with a bowl of cereal in her lap and the remote in her hand. Constantly flipping the channels, Lightning shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Soggy..." Lightning sighed and dumped the bowl in the sink. She then went back to the TV and flipped to the news.

"An anonymous being has been spotted at several places last night. Few onlookers described him as a dark figure with a black cap and chin length blonde hair. This person is suspected to be a former l'Cie, based on residents description and the Sanctum database."

"Snow..."

"This person is assumed to be a male judged on the masculine frame. He's been spotted in several places such as Palumpolum, and Euride Gorge. If he is seen anywhere near, the Sanctum advise that you stay indoors."

Lightning turned the television off. _"So, Snow's a threat, huh?" _Lightning thought. "Euride Gorge...Palumpolum... What was he doing there?" Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise at the back door. Lightning walked back there to see what happened and saw the back door was broken down.

"Snow?" Snow grabbed Lightning from behind and roped her up. "Wha-"

"Don't worry." He whispered in her ear. "It'll keep you alive longer." Snow pulled Lightning to his car and put her in the trunk. He then sped off. Lightning had no idea of where she was.

_"Is it really so serious where Snow has to act like this?"_ Lightning wondered. She then saw the trunk open and Snow carry her out to some place she didn't recognize. All it looked like to her was a wooden house. Lightning closed her eyes, hoping this was a nightmare. Lightning was placed in a chair and tied to it.

"So, Lighty," Snow said, with a frightening grin on his face. "Any last words?" He pulled out a gun and pinned it to Lightning's head.

"Why are you doing this, Snow? I know you're upset about Destiny's death, but just because of that?"

"No, not just that. This is also revenge for your grudge you held on me for that little incident. Remember? When you made me pay the bills, do your job, make dinner and clean the house?"

"Snow..."

"Don't say anything. Don't try to get me to feel sympathetic for you." Lightning grew angry at Snow, but the anger couldn't show on her face. Fear showed on her face, and it wasn't hard to tell. Lightning's anger went away once she thought of her.

_"Destiny,"_

A tear fell from her eye. The next thing she heard was a loud bang once Snow pulled the trigger.

_Lightning's Last Thoughts_

_A bullet is piercing through my skull, a blurred vision of Snow laughing like crazy, and a sad expression on my face. My family fell apart, and its all my fault. I could see it in the beginning, but I never wanted to. Why? Because in a person such as me, there's a feeling inside that you're always right. You never do anything wrong. But everyone makes mistakes. Snow, I wish he knew, I was sorry. About everything. Not just because my journey is ending on the path of Death, but because I feel bad for making him suffer. But once you build up so much pride, there's no way of letting it all go. My life is flashing right before my eyes in merely a few seconds, and I'm seeing now,_

_I had no life. _

_I didn't enjoy living like everyone else. If I had, my last thoughts would have been something like, "My life was great. To see it end now hurts... I had so much more to live for." but I can't say that. I only realized that my life could've been better when I was around Destiny. _

_At least now I can join her._

* * *

_**Oh, the tragedy! It makes me laugh! I love tragedies! MUA HA HA HA HA HA H AHA HA HA HA! *cough cough* Yes, yes, Snow's overreacting. He's a baby.**_


End file.
